Talk:Die Hardest/@comment-24515394-20140207012859/@comment-3511515-20140212193429
@AndyTGD, I think so. I didn't think there was any possible way Rocky Balboa or Rambo 4 would be any good, but the scripts were good and Stallone managed to pull out all the stops to close those two franchise's on a high. It would be a great thing if this turns out how we've been hearing so far. I think Trebilcook's treatment really brings a lot of great ideas to the table, and there seems to be a serious desire by Willis to bring back old characters and bring the series back to what it was. Willis didn't seem to be into the part for 5, no, but I do think a lot of that had to do with the horrible script and piss poor direction. Not to mention, in order to have any chemistry with Jai Courtney, you'd have to be able to have chemistry to a piece of cardboard. There's a reason Jai Courtney didn't have a lot of lines or screen time in Jack Reacher; he's not that good an actor. Physically, he's great and fits the role of Jack McClane, but he doesn't sell the part and the way he plays it just makes him come off as a dildo. Sometimes, its more important to have the acting rather than the looks. When they announced Jai Courtney as Jack McClane I was pissed off. I knew it'd be bad. Plus, they rarely showed anything with him in the trailers, which means they probably felt he was the weakest part of the film when doing the marketing. A lot of the problems with A Good Day to Die Hard stem from the horrible writing by Skip Woods, the guy who managed to do what seemed to be impossible by completely screwing up Hitman, Wolverine AND The A-Team (respectively). Woods has written a bunch of crappy stuff, ranging from the atrocity that was Swordfish to the horribly bland Hitman movie. Then, you have to consider the idiotic direction from the guy who brought us the oh so fantastic Max Payne movie that had such inconsistent and confusing direction that only the trailers made even a hint of sense... yes... direction that could likely only be worsened if the material were given the likes of Uwe Boll. Why on earth Fox chose two of the worst possible people to work on this film doesn't make a hint of sense to me. The fact of the matter is, Fox definitely knew that those two had horrible backgrounds consisting nearly exclusively of movies that consistently recieved overwhelmingly negative reviews or even flopped in the case of some of John Moore's films. So what did they do? Mixed them together to make a big pile of crap. John Moore has directed five big budget movies, including Die Hard 5. All of them have gotten poor reviews, not one has a rating over 45% on a review site as far as I could see. Same for Skip Woods' writing. He recently tried to do a treatment for some graphic novel, and I remember reading that the original writers were disgraced by his treatment for the material. If Fox smartens up and gets those two FAR away from anything to do with Die Hard from now on, the sixth movie has a chance. It's already clear that they didn't learn from the past mistake with Hitman - they're letting Woods work on ANOTHER Hitman movie, which is going to be a reboot because of how terrible the last one was... makes sense. Keep the guy who made it garbage in the first place.